


[Podfic] Words Could Never Be Enough

by DuendeVerde4, marianas, paraka



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/marianas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: Gerard's constantly in awe, but can never fully express it.





	[Podfic] Words Could Never Be Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Words Could Never Be Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10226825) by [corruptedkid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corruptedkid/pseuds/corruptedkid). 



> Recorded as part of Podfic Polygons 2018 with DuendeVerde4 choosing the story, marianas recording, and paraka editing and making coverart.

  
  
**[direct link to mp3](http://heriros.parakaproductions.com/podficpolygons2018/MCR-Words%20Could%20Never%20Be%20Enough%20by%20corruptedkid-marianas.mp3) ||| [direct link to m4b](http://heriros.parakaproductions.com/podficpolygons2018/MCR-Words%20Could%20Never%20Be%20Enough%20by%20corruptedkid-marianas.m4b)  
Size:** 0:09:36 | 4.8 MB | 4.6 MB


End file.
